1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a hygienic sanitary towel and more particularly pertains to providing a protective barrier between a user's hand and a lavatory surface such as that on a faucet, toilet, urinal and the like with a hygienic sanitary towel.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of sanitary towels is known in the prior art. More specifically, sanitary towels heretofore devised and utilized for the purpose of shielding a user from direct contact with a surface are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
By way of example, U.S. Pat. No. 288,363 to Wallstrom discloses a sanitary towel. U.S. Pat. No. 3,570,943 to Olsson discloses a sanitary towel. U.S. Pat. No. 3,613,688 to Dahisten discloses a sanitary towel. U.S. Pat. No. 4,333,465 to Wiegner discloses a hygienic sanitary towel. U.S. Pat. No. 4,662,876 to Wiegner discloses a hygienic sanitary towel. U.S. Pat. No. 5,004,637 to Liao discloses a sanitary tearing towel.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objective and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not describe a hygienic sanitary towel that allows a user to avoid making direct contact with possible contaminated surfaces in lavoratories or the like and provides a built-in gripping surface.
In this respect, the hygienic sanitary towel according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of providing a protective barrier between a user's hand and a lavatory surface such as that on a faucet, toilet, urinal and the like.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for new and improved hygienic sanitary towel which can be used for providing a protective barrier between a user's hand and a lavatory surface such as that on a faucet, toilet, urinal and the like. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.